Movie Night
by Pluviophile15
Summary: Movie night with the paladins! Fluff and cuteness inside! Little bit of Langst, too. Read and review!


**Just in case any of you don't know, Josh Keaton, the voice of Shiro, is also the voice of young Hercules in the Disney movie. It's one of my favorite movies, and Voltron is one of my favorite shows, so my friends and I came up with this little beauty. Not all credit goes to me! Anyway, read and review, please! ;)**

All five Paladins were gathered on the bridge, pouring over maps on the holoscreens, watching for any signs of Zarkon's fleet.

Everyone looked like death warmed over. Pidge kept adjusting her glasses to rub her honey eyes, which had dark circles under them. Hunk yawned a couple thousand times that night, trying, but ultimately failing to hold them back.

Keith slumped in his assigned chair, looking extremely bored and tired.

The only person who still seemed a little upbeat was Lance, who was trying to cover up his exhaustion by dancing in his seat and humming Disney songs. His favorite so far was "Love is an Open Door".

Hunk had caught on to his humming and started singing half-heartedly with him. As soon as Lance hummed the line, Hunk sang out "sandwiches", earning a small chuckle from Lance.

Although he hid it better than his fellow Paladins, Lance's ocean blue eyes were bloodshot and had lost their normally perky light about two varga ago.

Shiro looked up from his screen, noticing their appearances. He sighed. They had been working nonstop for hours, with no results. Shiro wanted to keep searching, knowing that they had to find something. They hadn't had any brushes with the Galra for a few weeks now, and the whole team was starting to get paranoid.

But, Shiro also knew they couldn't work if they didn't have any rest. His team needed a break. He could use one, too. Shiro knew he probably had dark circles under his eyes like Pidge.

Shiro stood, stretching out his stiff legs and groaning. Maybe they'd all been there longer than he thought.

"Okay, team, let's take a break," Shiro decided.

Four faces met his, relief written on three of them. The fourth looked sharp, clearly perturbed. Keith.

"We can't quit now, Shiro," Keith protested. "We need to keep looking. Zarkon could attack us at any time."

"I know, Keith, but we also can't go on like this without a break. We just need to relax from reading so much. We'll all get an information overload," Shiro said.

Keith still looked upset, but he knew Shiro was right, so he reluctantly grumbled out his approval.

Lance jumped up and let out a whoop.

"Finally! My brain feels like mush from all of that," he said.

"Your brain was already mush," Keith mumbled.

Lance bristled, but Shiro interrupted the two before a fight ensued.

"So, what should we do, guys?" he asked.

Lance let out an abrupt squeal. He clapped his hands together excitedly and said, "I know exactly what we're going to do!"

Keith let out an annoyed sigh, as if he was expecting Lance to say that.

Lance ignored him and addressed Pidge.

"You figured out how to access movies from Earth, right, Pidge?" he asked.

Pidge nodded, knowing where Lance was heading with this.

"Yes. It was pretty easy, actually, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it. Science and stuff," Lance intervened. "Anyway, can you get Hercules?"

Pidge looked incredulous.

"You mean... like the Disney movie?" she asked.

Lance nodded enthusiastically.

Keith cut in this time.

"Um, no. Absolutely not. I'm not watching a Disney movie." He shook his head vehemently.

"Aww, Keith, it's a cute movie. It's so good. It won't kill you to watch it."

Keith stood firm. "Nope. I'm not watching a little kids movie."

"It's not a kids movie! It's one of my favorites! Me and my siblings used to watch it together when we moved to America."

Lance suddenly got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Marco used to hog the popcorn," he said with a fond smile. "Luis would just curl into my side like a little perro. And Veronica would sit in my lap and let me braid her hair while we watched. We all sang along to the songs. Even though Marco said he didn't, I could still see him mouthing the words."

Lance's smile saddened and he let out a small sigh.

Looks of sympathy were cast to him. They all knew Lance missed his family terribly. Heck, they all missed their families. But Lance seemed to miss his the most.

Seeing his sorrow, Keith let out a relenting sigh. He crossed his arms.

"Fine," he muttered.

Lance looked up from his memories as a joyful look spread across his face.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright, Hercules it is," Shiro said as he shook his head.

"I'll go make snacks!" Hunk volunteered.

"I'll get the movie ready in the lounge," Pidge said.

Lance gasped as he had another idea.

"I'm going to get pillows and blankets! Keith, Shiro, come help me," Lance commanded.

Shiro and Keith both raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused.

Lance was unfazed.

"Come on, what else are you going to do?" He argued.

Shiro finally acquiesced, and Keith sighed. If Shiro was going to do it, he would make Keith do it, too. Might as well get done with it quickly.

"Alright, let's go," Keith grumbled.

Fifteen dobashes later, they had gathered every pillow and blanket in the whole castle-ship. Keith, Shiro, and Hunk had only kept a couple pillows and blankets each, but Lance and Pidge both had a monumental stash in their rooms. Lance had collected and sewn together tons of quilts to make his room more homey, filling his entire closet with them. He had some strewn about the room; on his bed, and on the floor.

Pidge didn't have as many blankets as Lance, but what she lacked in blankets, she made up for in pillows. There were blue pillows, fluffy pillows, green pillows, body pillows, little pillows, and so many more. They were everywhere. The sheer amount of pillows was overwhelming.

After Keith had dug them all up from under the piles of junk, he gathered as many as he could carry. He carried them to the lounge, where Pidge was setting up the movie and Lance and Shiro were spreading out Lance's quilts. Keith dumped all of the pillows unceremoniously on top of the blanketed floor.

"Pidge, why on earth do you need so many pillows?" Keith asked, still in shock from all of them.

Pidge looked up from her spot behind the Altean screen and blushed.

"I-I like to hold things, um, when I sleep. I'm like a koala. My dad used to tell me that he'd find me in the middle of the night with my arms and my legs wrapped around literally anything, so I figured pillows were better than spare parts," she explained nervously.

"Awww, that's adorable," Lance cooed.

Pidge blushed harder.

"Shut up, Lance."

Hunk brought in the snacks just as Lance had finished constructing his fort and Pidge finished setting up the movie.

"Okay, guys, I made some sort of popcorn...I think. Turns out Alteans do have popcorn kernels, but they're green," Hunk said.

He held out a big bowl, which was indeed filled with lime green popcorn.

Lance was the first to try it, plunging his mocha hand into the bowl and pulling out a handful of popcorn to inspect it. After deeming it safe to eat, he tried a piece, chewing it thoughtfully.

"Hmm... It tastes like normal popcorn, but it's a little sweeter. Kind of tastes like pears. It's good," he said.

Hunk handed the bowl to Lance and crawled into the fort of pillows that Lance had built. Shiro sat near the entrance, leaning up against the couch. Pidge pressed play on the screen, starting the movie. The classic opening Disney theme played, and Lance wiggled on his spot on the floor excitedly. Keith sat sort of away from the group on the couch, but near enough to reach for the popcorn.

They all munched on popcorn, laughing at Hades and little quips that were scattered throughout the first ten minutes of the show.

The young Hercules came into play, and Lance was, for the first time that night, quiet, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know, Shiro, you kind of sound like him," Lance decided.

Shiro looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean? Sound like who?" he asked.

"I mean you sound like Hercules," Lance said simply, as if it was completely obvious.

Shiro gave Lance a face of disagreement, but now the other paladins were watching the movie intently, listening to Hercules's voice.

"Oh, yeah, Shiro, you totally do," Hunk agreed.

"No, I don't," Shiro protested.

Pidge listened to Hercules another moment.

"Yeah, you kind of do," she said.

"I don't hear it," Shiro said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"I think they're right, Shiro," Keith spoke up.

Shiro sighed. "Whatever."

They all continued watching, singing along to the songs, with Lance singing the loudest. Even Keith sort of tapped his fingers to the beat.

Eventually, the movie ended, but no one got up. Exhaustion caught up to them all, and they all dozed and slept. Hunk fell asleep on his stomach, the side of his face smooshed into a blanket. Lance had fallen asleep with his head on Hunk's back, his legs sprawled out in the tent.

Shiro dozed on the floor with his back pressed against the couch. Keith slept above him on the couch curled up in a blanket.

They finally rested.

 **Alright! How was it? And did anyone get the teeny Princess Diaries reference?**


End file.
